Saibara (FoMT)
Saibara is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Saibara is Mineral Town's blacksmith. He is a gruff, hard working, and somewhat stern older gentlemen. He is a master of his trade and is very serious about his work. He pushes Gray (his grandson and apprentice) to work harder, which often ends in confrontation. Saibara's purpose is to upgrade your tools. Bring him some ore, some gold, and the tool you want upgraded. Upgrading tools allows you to save stamina while using tools, and for your tools to have much more capability. When he is working on a tool, it will take him several days, and the shop will be closed during this time.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com If you take the time to make friends with Saibara, he will give you a recipe for Pickled Turnips.The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com Additionally, Saibara will open his store at 6AM instead of 10AM if you befriend him. 'Schedule'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Events' Ellen's Visitor (Part 1) To see this event, you must have lived in town for a minimum of two years. Go to visit Ellen at her house in between 8AM and 5PM on a rainy Friday during any season except for Winter. Ellen's Visitor, Part 1 fogu.com Saibara will walk in shortly after you arrive. Ellen asks Saibara how he's doing and thanks him for coming to visit her. Saibara blushes a little bit at Ellen's comments when he notices you in the room. Saibara is embarrassed, and quickly leaves after getting his lunch from Ellen. ---- Ellen's Visitor (Part 2) If you've seen the first part of this event, you can see the second part after playing the game for at least four years. Visit Ellen's home on a Monday in between 8AM and 5PM when it's raining.Ellen's Visitor, Part 2 fogu.com Saibara has stopped by to see Ellen again. Ellen reminiscences about the times when she could walk. She remembers that her and Saibara used to go out often together. Although Ellen seems to come to terms with the fact that she can no longer walk, Saibara offers her some encouraging words, and says that there may still be hope for recovery. After his speech, he realizes that you've been standing there listening and decides to make a quick exit. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when your character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows you, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, your character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks your character and you go home. 'Festivals' New Year's Festival, Spring Horse Races, Chicken Festival, Fall Horse Races, Year End SunriseThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters